


stop missing work

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: This has been in my docs since like last October and its short but its finished.Sonny is basically living with Pete at this point.





	stop missing work

A gentle kiss on the shoulder, the slight shuffling of the sheets, and the sound of Sonny's neck cracking in the morning was all new to him, and it felt weird to go to bed with someone at night after living in the apartment alone for years and smell breakfast while still under the blanket. Not that it bothered him.

He absolutely adored it.

Sonny was late for work again as usual but it didn't stop him from taking his time in the shower, making pancakes, and kissing Pete's jawline to try to persuade him into getting out of bed, which works, sometimes that is. Today was not one of those times. Sonny gave up and curled up against Pete, and if you'd ask him, his boyfriend's arms wrapping around his stomach and his face buried into his back was the best feeling in the world.

“‘Think Usnavi would be mad if I took another day off?” 

Pete grinned a little at the sleepiness still stuck in Sonny's voice, “You can't miss work for the third time this week.”

Sonny just nodded. And then shifted again so that his face was hiding in the crook of the artist's neck. Pete sighed.

“You're not going anywhere anytime soon, are you?” 

He felt the smile form against his skin, “Nope.”

“No wonder why he thinks I'm a bad influence on you.”

“Sleeping with you is maybe the most innocent thing he thinks you're doin’ with me.”

Maybe cuddling was worth the punishment sometimes.


End file.
